ncisfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
JAG (season 8)
The eighth season of JAG premiered on CBS on September 24, 2002, and concluded on May 20, 2003. The season, starring David James Elliott and Catherine Bell, was produced by Belisarius Productions in association with CBS Productions. The two episodes, "Ice Queen" and "Meltdown" also introduced the team who would later go on to appear in the first ever spin-off series for the ''NCIS'' franchise, NCIS. Plot Tenacious lawyer Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie (Catherine Bell), a beautiful, by-the-book Marine, is tasked with prosecuting, defending, and enforcing the laws of the sea as a member of the Navy's elite Judge Advocate General Corps. Along with her partner Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. (David James Elliott) - a former Tomcat pilot - Mac investigates a plethora of cases including desertion ("The Promised Land"), oxygen deprivation ("In Thin Air"), sexual harassment ("Offensive Action"), a mishap aboard the USS Seahawk ("When the Bough Breaks"), and a death during surgery ("Complications"). Also this season, Bud (Patrick Labyorteaux) is injured in Afghanistan ("Critical Condition"), Petty Officer Jennifer Coates (Zoe McLellan) joins JAG ("All Ye Faithful"), Commander Theodore Lindsey (W.K. Stratton) returns ("Fortunate Son"), Webb (Steven Culp) goes missing in Paraguay ("A Tangled Webb"), and Chegwidden (John M. Jackson) accidentally ejects from a F-14 ("Heart and Soul"). Meanwhile, Lieutenant Loren Singer (Nanci Chambers) is murdered ("Ice Queen"), placing Leroy Jethro Gibbs (Mark Harmon) and his NCIS team directly in Harm's way ("Meltdown"). Production In January 2003, CBS announced that Donald P. Bellisario was developing a JAG spin-off, based on the work of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service.1 Tentatively titled Navy CIS, the series premiered during the JAG episodes "Ice Queen" and "Meltdown". Also this season, Dean Stockwelljoins the cast as his First Monday character Senator Edward Sheffield. Cast and characters Main cast * David James Elliott as Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. * Catherine Bell as Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie * Patrick Labyorteaux as Lieutenant Bud Roberts * John M. Jackson as Rear Admiral A. J. Chegwidden Also starring * Zoe McLellan as Petty Officer Jennifer Coates * Scott Lawrence as Commander Sturgis Turner * Nanci Chambers as Lieutenant Loren Singer * Karri Turner as Lieutenant Harriet Sims * Randy Vasquez as Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez Recurring cast * Alicia Coppola as Lieutenant Commander Faith Coleman * W.K. Stratton as Commander Theodore Lindsey * Chuck Carrington as Petty Officer Jason Tiner * Tamlyn Tomita as Lieutenant Commander Tracy Manetti * Steven Culp as CIA Officer Clayton Webb * Paul Collins as Secretary Alexander Nelson * Dean Stockwell as Secretary Edward Sheffield * Michael Bellisario as Midshipman Michael Roberts * Claudette Nevins as NSA Agent Porter Webb * Dana Sparks as Commander Carolyn Imes * Harrison Page as Rear Admiral Stiles Morris * Terry O'Quinn as Rear Admiral Thomas Boone, "CAG" * Jennifer Savidge as Commander Amy Helfman * Jameson Parker as CIA Director Harrison Kershaw * Laura Putney as CIA Attorney Catherine Gale Guest cast * Mark Harmon as NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs * Robyn Lively as NCIS Special Agent Vivian Blackadder * Michael Weatherly as NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo * Tom Jay Jones as NCIS Special Agent Don Dobbs * Pauley Perrette as Abby Scuito * David McCallum as Dr. Donald Mallard * Alan Dale as NCIS Director Thomas Morrow * Faran Tahir as Amad Bin Atwa * Michael Muhney as NCIS Liaison Major Jack McBurney Episodes References Category:JAG Category:JAG seasons